Arcane
London, England |trained_by = Billy Classic |debut = March 2014 |retired = |}} Alex Sarantis, better known as Arcane, is an English professional wrestler of Greek descent. He currently works for both ECWF, where he is the reigning Nex*Gen Champion, and UKWF as a member of New Management. Convicted felon turned deep thinker, Arcane is looking to rebuild his once promising career. Career So-Cal Unplugged (2014) Arcane debuted for So-Cal Unplugged back in March 2014. He lost to the monstrous Freakshow in the first round of a tournament to crown the inaugural Unplugged Champion, but quickly forced his way back into contention with a string of convincing victories on the under-card. He won the Unplugged Championship next month at Greed, defeating Francisco Lopez ©, Kenneth Carter and Kevin Lee in a Four-Way Dance. Several weeks later, Arcane bludgeoned Lopez with a railroad spike to retain his championship. He used similar tactics in three more successful defenses, beating Kevin Lee, Ray Keenes and then Psycho Messiah, However, after 99 days as champion, he lost a rematch with Messiah at Revolution, They were scheduled to compete again but Arcane suddenly disappeared; supposedly extradited to the UK on gang conspiracy charges. United Kingdom Wrestling Federation (2016-) After 18 months behind bars, Arcane signed with UKWF in September 2016 and pinned Kelly Garrett on his debut. In the following weeks, he developed an intimate relationship with Stella Chalmers-Blythe - the hated owner of UKWF - and subsequently joined her faction New Management as its chief enforcer. He fought various enemies of the group, most notably beating MJ Bell via disqualification at No Turning Back. The match was ended prematurely after interference from Magdalena Waechter, a former member of New Management with a grudge against Stella. Arcane closed the year with victory in the Holiday Invitational "clusterfuck" at Challenge of Champions, earning himself a luxury Christmas hamper - and a main event push. To begin 2017, Arcane was booked in a non-title match against Magdalena, MJ Bell and Blaise Fader, the reigning UKWF Champion. Unfortunately, Bell pinned the champ with a roll-up while Arcane fought Magdalena at ringside. He teamed with stablemate Cross Recoba to defeat Bell and Fader but again brawled with Magdalena afterwards. The following month at No Escape, Arcane defeated her in a memorable steel cage match, seemingly ending their feud. He then declared Blaise Fader as his latest target. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (2016-) In December 2016, Arcane was recruited for the ECWF reboot, crushing Charlotte Villeneuve in the first round of a tournament for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. After losing to Eric Donavan in the semi-final, Arcane pinned DeWayne Davis for the Nex*Gen Championship at Friday Night Revolution #121. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Magnum Opus'' (Go 2 Sleep) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Roundhouse kick *'Common moves' **Backhand slap **European uppercut **German suplex **Running clothesline **Snap powerslam *'Nickname' **The Magnificent Bastard *'Entrance music' **''"GunPlay"'' by Slim the Mobster Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **Nex*Gen Championship (current) *'So-Cal Unplugged' **Unplugged Championship Category:English characters Category:Greek characters